Titanic
by Kappu
Summary: Edward and 19 other members of the military are sent to America on the Titanic. Al and Winry also come along. Pairings: EdxWin, RoyxRiza.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fan fiction! Do not kill me for short chapters. Please review; it'll clear my head of writers block!

Disclaimer: No sigh I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't own the Titanic either, but I DO own this Fan-fic.

Chapter 1

"There it is, the Titanic!" Ed said looking back at Al and Winry. Twenty people from the military had been randomly chosen to go to America. Fortunately, the only boat leaving this month was the Titanic. (A/N: How should I know if that's true?)

He, of course, was taking Al, as they haven't been apart for more than a day in over four years. Winry insisted on coming to keep them out of trouble. Ed refused and said that she would just cause more trouble, but after beating him up with her wrench, he gave in.

He sighed. The ocean was so beautiful, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. He felt as if nothing could go wrong. (A/N: Yeah, right.) After all, the Titanic was said to be 'un-sinkable'.

He turned to face Winry and Al. "Ready?" he asked. They both nodded in response. As they headed towards the entrance of the ship it appeared to grow before them; making Ed feel smaller than ever, not that he would admit it.

Once they got in they immediately saw Armstrong, as he towered over just about everyone on the face of the earth. He was talking to some men in military uniforms whom Ed had never seen before. Maybe they were new? Unlikely. He shrugged and continued walking.

It was extremely crowded, which was surprising since the boat was so large. Ed had had a choice between 1st, 2nd, and 3rd class. Most of the military had chosen either 1st or 2nd, he had chosen 3rd just to be away from Colonel Mustang. Just the thought of him made him want to kill something.

His thoughts drifted off to Al, which is when he realized that he and Winry were no longer behind him. "Damn it." He said bluntly. These kinds of things happened _way_ too often to him. Al, being as responsible as he was, had been the only one to even look at the room number. _This is just great_, he thought._ I'm completely lost_!

Review please, both flames and compliments are appreciated! Hope you liked it, rating might have to change depending on if I feel like making a Yaoi. I will get the next chapter up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I said it would be up soon, but I haven't had access to a computer. Sorry for making you wait awhile. Thanks for all the reviews though! The breaks on the last chapter didn't work, so I'm doing this instead.

**Chapter 2**

Roy Mustang sighed as he unlocked the door to his room. He was sharing the room with Armstrong, Havoc, Fuery, and Hawkeye. He grinned at the thought of sharing a room with her.

He wasn't _planning _on doing anything _too _wrong with her, even though that is going against his nature. After all, he was an officer. He was expected to act responsibly. His train of thought was interrupted by random smashing and yelling. _Somehow, this must have something to do with Fullmetal_, he thought to himself.

"Colonel, I've been looking everywhere for you." said Riza walking in.

"You have?" Roy replied as she dumped a massive amount of paperwork in his arms.

Hawkeye frowned at him, "This had better be finished by the time we reach America, or else!" Her hand reached for her gun. Hawkeye left the room, going to some unknown destination.

Roy sighed as he looked at the pile of paperwork. "Typical."

--Whoa. Tis' a break.—

Ed was now wondering around aimlessly, scolding. Why was he scolding? 1) He's usually mad about something, and 2) Someone had very recently called him short. (A/N: Hint the yelling and smashing Roy heard) We all know what happens after that.

He looked at his pocket watch. _6:30 already? _They had gotten on the boat at 5:00, which meant that he had been wandering in circles for over an hour. _Just my luck!_ He thought, but as he turned around, he realized his luck was about to get much worse.

**To be continued.**

When I started this chapter, I couldn't think of a very 'cliff hanger'-ish ending, but I pulled it off! Once again, I apologize for the short chapters. Please review, it really did clear my writers block last time! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm, once again, so sorry for my internet being down. I have been working on this fan-fic, but my efforts aren't shown… STUPID INTERNET!

**Chapter 3**

Ed turned around just in time to see a giant figure collapse on him.

"Edward Elric! It's been so long!" cried Armstrong, hugging Ed to the point that he was sure his back had snapped.

"G-good to see you too, I guess…" Edward replied.

Armstrong flexed his muscles and said, "Oh, that reminds me! The Colonel is having a meeting in our room at 7:30. He asked me to tell everyone he knew well, I suppose you would count."

"I guess." The boy replied, now irritated at the thought of sitting in the same room as Mustang for an hour. He just flat-out hated that bastard.

"Shall I inform him that you're coming?" Armstrong asked.

"Sure…" Ed replied uncertainly. With that the giant, Gorilla of a man walked towards the stairs. He sighed and continued his pointless circles. He had an hour until he had to see the colonel, which was actually a long time. What could he possibly do while he was waiting?

"THERE YOU ARE!" Came a very angry voice out of no where. Ed spun around to see who it was. Of course, It was none other than Winry, Al fallowing close behind her. "Where have you been, Ed!"

"I was…" He couldn't think of any good excuses right now. Winry sighed angrily. Then, remembering what Armstrong had said to him, added, "I have to go see the colonel soon."

Winry tilted her head to the side. "Oh really?" She said. "And why is that?" She asked.

"Ummm….." Armstrong hadn't exactly told him _why_.

"You just don't like me, do you?" Winry said, folding her arms.

Ed glanced at the clock. _7:15, shit! _(A/N; Yes, time moves so quickly right now!) "It doesn't really matter! I need to go!" He said running towards the stairs. _This is the way Armstrong went? Right?_

"Gya! Ed, wait!" Winry called after Ed. Too bad for her, he was already halfway down the stairs.

--Nope. Nothing but a break…--

Mustang sat in a chair in the middle of the room. He looked around at the people assembled in the room. _Okay, who decided to show up? _He thought,_ Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Falman, Riza… Hey wait! Where the hell is Fullmetal? _He stood up angrly, glaring at everyone.

"Is something wrong, sir?" Havoc asked, looking up.

"I should've known. Of all the people!" Roy growled.

"Excuse me sir?" Fuery said, confused.

"I'm sure he'll come, sir." Riza said, before Mustang could reply.

There was a knock on the door. Everyone turned to look to see drum roll Major Armstrong standing in the door!

"Hello friends! Sorry I'm late, but I just informed Mr. Elric of our meeting!" Armstrong said, Sparkles floating around him.

"That would explain his absence, sir." Falman said to Roy. Roy just scowled.

"Well, I'm gonna have to start the meeting, with or without Ed." Mustang announced.

"Wait! Sir, I have a question!" Fuery said, raising a hand.

"WHAT IS IT FUERY!" Roy was getting impatient now.

" Well, it's just… Why is it is important that Ed is here?"

"Because, I called this meeting to discus the sighting of a humonculus." Roy said glaring. "They're here on this boat.

**To be continued…**

So, yeah. Chapter 3. Once the boat starts to sink, I've got it pretty much planned. Yes, that means MORE UPDATES! CELEBRATE! But that's when the boat starts to sink, until then review and don't turn homicidal on me!


End file.
